Prenderle Fuego a la Lluvia
by krwlngmieskeen
Summary: Traducción de Set the Rain on Fire. Christmas one-shot. Sam recuerda una de sus mejores navidades gracias a Dean. Teen!chesters, mucho brotherly love. Dedicado a Sammynanci. F.N A TODOS!


**Hola a todos! :D Bueno, como prometí… (No sé a quien le prometí, sólo me acuerdo que lo hice (? Lol xD) aquí está la versión en español de Set the Rain on Fire como un one-shot especial de Navidad :) Para mis lectores que leen español! Por si querían leer algo de mí, aquí les traigo esto :) si querían un poco de brotherly love (o mucho) aquí tienen! :D es muy dulce, no se arrepentirán de leerlo, lol xD Muchas gracias por leerlo y por favor COMENTEN si lo leen! LES VOY A AGRADECER MUCHO! :D**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOODOOS! ESPERO QUE LA PASEN HERMOSO JUNTO A SUS AMIGOS Y A SU FAMILIA! LOS QUIERO!**

**No contiene spoiler, sólo una mínima cosa del episodio A very Supernatural Christmas, así que pueden leerlo tranquilamente :)**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ellos, no :( sólo adoro jugar con ellos *risa malvada* :D**

_**Prenderle Fuego a la Lluvia**_

Era la víspera de Navidad. Dean y yo nos estábamos preparando para recibir la Navidad. Raro, no? Nosotros? Hablando de navidad? Bueno, desde que Dean quiso tener una feliz Navidad tiempo atrás antes de que fuera al infierno, la pasamos realmente bien, decidimos intentarlo este año también, crear algún tipo de distracción de todo lo que nos ha estado ocurriendo últimamente. Nuestras mentes estaban pensadas, llenas de malas experiencias que necesitábamos eliminar, y qué mejor chance que disfrutando de una pequeña Navidad, verdad?

Compramos dulces, luces de colores, ponche y algunos regalos para cada uno. Vimos el juego, escuchamos música y hablamos de todo. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que Dean y yo tuvimos un momento tan pacífico, en el que parecíamos como hermanos normales teniendo una normal conversación que no incluía monstruos, muertes, sangre, investigación y todo de lo que usualmente hablamos. Me sentí tan vivo, con tantas razones para seguir viviendo... la principal? **Dean**. Es raro, pensé sobre eso muchas veces pero esta vez fue la más profunda. Sólo me tomó unos segundos para dirigir mi mirada hacia él, mirando la televisión, riéndose de algún chiste sin sentido, con esos ojos llenos de vida que creía que ya no existían. La manera en que reía, la manera en la que actuaba tan normalmente y no como si el peso del mundo descansara sobre sus hombros.

Mi mente hizo un viaje hacia el pasado mientras recordaba todas las Navidades que viví a lo largo de mi vida. No importaba cuan mala parecía ser, Dean siempre intentó hacerme sentir cómodo y disfrutar de este tiempo que sólo teníamos una vez al año. Dean siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité, sólamente tenía que decir su nombre y el correría hacia mí. Quizá en ese momento, cuando era chico, no parecía apreciarlo mucho ya que pensaba que era más sobreprotector que una madre, mas que mi propio padre, pero en el fondo amaba eso, siempre me hizo sentir especial, como si no importara que nos tuviéramos que mudar tanto sin tener la posibilidad de tener amigos, como si no importara que no pudiese vivir la vida normal que quería, como si no importara que no pudiera vivir en paz sabiendo que los monstruos eran reales, como si incluso no importara que tuviera una Mamá o no, mientras tenga a Dean, todo iba a ser perfecto.

Entonces comencé a recordar una de las mejores Navidades que tuve… cuando todo parecía ir mal…

Tenia 13 años en ese momento. Era un 23 de Diciembre. Estaba investigando un poco antes de irme a la cama. Papá estaba en un viaje de caza y ambos sabíamos qué era lo que estaba cazando, así que decidí ayudar un poco buscando información sobre este extraño monstruo. No era que me iba a quedar toda la noche despierto, pero si había algo que Papá necesitaba saber para estar preparado, se lo iba a hacer saber.

Mi mente estaba tan mezclada con la investigación que no le prestaba atención a nada a mi alrededor, hasta que mis oídos oyeron algo. Dean estaba hablando por teléfono con Papá. La idea de correr hacia él y decirle que me de el teléfono cruzaron mi mente pero entonces vi el rostro de mi hermano, su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Si me aparecía, él dejaría de hablar y entonces nunca sabría qué fue lo que lo puso tan molesto porque no importaba cuantas veces le pregunte, él nunca iba a decirme qué era lo que Papa le decía. Entonces, de testarudo que era (y que aun soy) me pare detrás de la puerta, mi mente enfocándose en cada palabra que Dean pronunciaba.

"Pero Papá, no puedes hacernos esto! O al menos, no a Sam! Juraste que-" sonaba tan enojado, y no podía imaginarme qué era lo que Papa le decía. Ni siquiera adivinando podría acercarme, o si?

"Sí, señor" dijo, dejando ir un suspiro de cansancio. No había manera de que él pudiera deshacerse de mí tan fácil sin que antes me dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sentía que ya no era un chico y que merecía saber.

Una vez que Dean tiró el celular al sofá, lo seguí y me pare justo enfrente de él.

"Qué dijo Papá?" sin quitar mis ojos de él, con esa mirada de dime-o-te-mataré.

"Nada, Sam, ve a dormir" dijo con una voz ronca, pensando que seguiría sus órdenes cuando estaba totalmente equivocado.

"Dean, dime"

"Es algo que Papá y yo hablamos, no tú. Ve a dormir y déjame solo"

"Dean… qué es lo que él juró que haría? Qué es lo que él no puede hacernos, o hacerme?"

"Estabas detrás de la puerta! Uh huh! Y después eres tú el que quiere privacidad, no?"

"No cambies el tema, Dean, dime!"

"Vete a DORMIR!" casi me gritó.

"No, Dean, no sin que me digas qué fue lo que Papá dijo" le repetí. "Estoy cansado de nunca saber de qué hablan ustedes dos! Soy parte de esta familia, verdad?"

"Sí, pero-"

"Entonces? Dean! Merezco saber, tarde o temprano voy a descubrirlo, no pueden ocultarme cosas" sonó como una amenaza, pero era verdad. "Recuerdas cuando ustedes no querían decirme sobre la verdad de esta familia? Encontré el diario de Papa por mí mismo y lo leí. Y tengo millones de maneras de espiarlos a ambos cuando hablan así que por favor, solo dilo, está bien?"

Dean dudó por unos segundos antes de decirme. Sabía que era algo malo, por eso insistía tanto, pero necesitaba saber.

Él dejó ir un gran suspiro de frustración, "Papá no va a estar aquí para Navidad" me contestó. "Otra vez" adhirió, un tono enojado cubrió su voz al final.

Sentí las lagrimas formarse alrededor de mis ojos, pero las contuve lo más que pude. Dean podría pensar que era una niñita y hacerme burlas al respecto toda la noche si quisiera. Pero es que estaba tan cansado de eso. Por que no podíamos tener una Navidad como todo el mundo? Papa nunca estaba para Navidad, y si lo estaba, la noche terminaba con él estando ebrio y Dean durmiendo después de ver una caricatura estúpida con palomitas de maíz desparramadas por todo el suelo. Pensé que ese año iba a ser diferente, pero Papá me falló una vez más.

"Está bien" sólo pude decir, intentando no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Diciendo esto, me fui a la cama y me cubrí hasta la cabeza.

Escuché los pasos de Dean aproximarse, "Sammy…"

"Déjame solo" susurré duramente, algo que hizo que los pasos de Dean dejaran de escucharse. Estaba tan enojado, tan malditamente enojado.

...

Más tarde, a eso de las 3 de la mañana, mis ojos aun estaban abiertos. Dormir no era algo que estaba en la lista de mis quehaceres, al menos no ahora, porque había algo que lo mantenía atrás: mis lagrimas. Caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas, intentando no sollozar alto como para despertar a Dean. Pero perdí el control por un segundo y sollocé lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que él se mueva. Me maldecí a mi mismo en silencio y seguí llorando, haciendo un mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme callado. Pero creo que no fue suficiente, no para los súper oídos de Dean. De pronto, sentí una reconfortante mano en mi hombro.

"Sammy" la voz susurró dulcemente, "Sé que esto apesta, y créeme, estoy enojado también. Quiero a Papá aquí para Navidad también" hizo una pausa, su tono de voz hundido en furia. "Pero hey, yo estoy aquí, si? Y recuerda esto porque probablemente no lo diga de nuevo si no es que me convertiste en una niña aun" bromeó. "Nunca voy a dejarte solo, está bien? Lo prometo. No para navidad, ni tu cumpleaños, ni Pascuas, no sé que mas… siempre voy a estar aquí, recuerda eso"

Sentí calidez en sus palabras, un confort que estaba necesitando más que nada. El siempre supo exactamente qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor. Siempre me conoció más que nadie. Lo que me dijo me hizo llorar un poco más, pero no de tristeza. De felicidad, agradeciendo a Dios o a quien sea por tener un hermano tan increíble como él.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, mis ojos cubiertos en lagrimas, pero no me interesaba. "Gracias, Dean, gracias" pude decir a través de mis sollozos y me senté rápidamente para rodearlo con mis brazos. Él me abrazó también. Me sentí tan avergonzado por hacerlo más tarde, pero realmente lo necesitaba, y mucho. Necesitaba saber que no estaba soñando, que él estaba verdaderamente aquí conmigo y que siempre lo iba a estar.

"Okay, Sam, vuelve a dormir porque no voy a pelear para despertarte, si?" me dijo a la vez que se paró y caminó hacia su cama. Sonreí mientras lo veía irse, y luego cerré mis ojos e intenté dormir finalmente.

...

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté solo. Mis ojos estudiaron la habitación intentando encontrar alguna señal de mi hermano pero él no estaba allí. Pensé que se había ido a buscar algo para desayunar, y sabiendo que esta ciudad era bastante grande, le tomaría algún tiempo regresar.

Salí de la cama, me vestí y aproveché para irme. Además de querer un poco de aire fresco después de estar encerrado en una habitación de motel, quería encontrarle un regalo a Dean. Con Papá allí o no, aun era Navidad, lo que significaba que debía regalarle algo a Dean, en realidad quería. Entonces caminé alrededor de tiendas, de grandes supermercados, cualquier lugar que encontraba para comprarle algo especial. Pero mi humor estaba tan abajo igualmente, mi ansiedad por Navidad se esfumó y pensé furiosamente que nada iba a devolvérmela.

Después de un tiempo, finalmente encontré una tienda en la que mis ojos se posaron y llamaron mi atención. "A Dean le gustará" pensé. Entré, pregunté el precio. No era muy caro y mis ahorros eran lo suficiente como para pagarlo, así que lo compré y me fui. Sólamente tenía que ocultarlo un poco para que él no lo viera cuando llegara. Claro! Dean! Me iba a matar si no estaba de vuelta y él había llegado primero. Solo rogué que él no estuviera allí para cuando yo volviera. Pero mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas esta vez. Abrí la puerta y Dean estaba allí, con una cara de dónde-demonios-has-estado que me penetró dolorosamente.

"Dónde estabas, Sam? Ni siquiera me puedes dejar una nota? Te busqué por todas partes!" y sonaba como una madre otra vez. Si no estuviera tan enojado, me hubiera reído pero entonces mi trasero estaría en riesgo.

"Lo siento, sólo me fui por un rato. Pensé que no volverías pronto, perdona" intenté poner esa cara de perrito que siempre funcionaba con Dean cuando estaba enojado conmigo o cuando intentaba convencerlo de hacer algo. Me miró y entonces cayó en las garras de mi dulce mirada.

"Agh, esta bien. Dime la próxima vez, okay? Me asustaste" escucharlo decir eso me hizo reír por dentro, dándome cuenta de lo especial que me sentía cada vez que Dean se preocupaba por mí. Jamás podría sentirme desprotegido con él, nunca.

...

A la noche, estaba preparándome para ir a dormir, probablemente más temprano que de costumbre ya que no quería estar despierto para cuando la Navidad comience. Dean estaba poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero y agarró las llaves de la puerta.

"Voy por algo para cenar. Qué quieres?" me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño cuando me vio aparecer en pijama.

"Nada, me voy a dormir" le contesté sin emoción alguna mientras caminaba hacia mi cama.

"Oh, vamos! Todavía es temprano! Déjame traerte algo para comer" él insistió, pero realmente no estaba con humor como para quedarme despierto ningún segundo más.

"No, estoy bien. Trae algo para ti, gracias"

Me miró por unos segundos, probablemente sintiendo lástima por mi patético estado de animo, pero luego suspiró, "Está bien. Tengo hambre así que iré por algo para mí. Ya vuelvo, no te muevas, no le abras la puerta a nadie, estaré aquí en un segundo" me dio instrucciones como una madre otra vez, y me reí interiormente.

"Si, Dean, ya lo sé" añadí molesto. Luego se fue. Ahí fue cuando caminé hacia mi cama y me preparé para dormir.

Unas horas más tarde, estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que sentí mi cuerpo sacudirse. Me desperté exaltado y me di la vuelta para darme cuenta que fue Dean quien estaba intentando despertarme.

"Que sucede, Dean?" arrastré las palabras mientras refregaba mis ojos.

"Vamos! Es Navidad! Despierta!" dijo muy entusiasmado como para ser normal.

"Y?"

"Y… tengo algo para ti. Vamos, vístete! Está frio afuera, ponte algo abrigado" no entendía por qué estaba apurándome o por qué teníamos que irnos.

"Pero Dean- Qué esta pasando? A dónde vamos?" no pude evitar envolverlo en preguntas. Su comportamiento no era normal, pensé que estaba ebrio por un momento.

"Sólo… haz lo que te digo, okay? Ya verás" insistió, entonces no tuve más nada que decir. Salí de la cama y me vestí. Antes de dejar la habitación, tome el regalo de Dean, sólo por si acaso.

...

Luego de caminar por unos minutos, llegamos a un gran terreno baldío. No habían casas alrededor y estaba apenas iluminado. Algunos pequeños espacios estaban cubiertos de un manto blanco de nieve. Mi confusión creció entonces, por qué demonios Dean estaba llevándome allí?

"Qué es este lugar?" pregunté sin quitar mi vista del extraño paisaje.

"Feliz Navidad, hermano" me dijo a la vez que me dio una bolsa de plástico.

"Feliz na-" iba a terminar mi frase mientras abría la bolsa, pero cuando vi lo que había adentro, dejé de hablar. Habían tantos fuegos artificiales! No podía creer que Dean me había regalado eso.

"Oh Dios… Dean!" sólo eso pude decir a través de mi gran sorpresa.

"Sé que amas los fuegos artificiales, así que pensé que podría traerte aquí para tirarlos. Vamos!" me dijo al tomar la bolsa de plástico y caminó más cerca del medio de todo el terreno.

"Dean, espera!" lo hice retroceder. Tenía que darle lo que yo tenia para el. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia mi. "Qué sucede?"

"Toma esto" se lo di a él.

"Sammy, no tenías por qué" dijo asombrado. Lo abrió y vio una remera negra bastante llamativa. "Wow!" exclamó. "Es genial! Muchas gracias, Sam!" me agradeció, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Pensé que lucía bien con tu chaqueta de cuero, ya sabes. Me alegra que te guste"

"Eres toda una chica, Sammy" se burló. Comenzamos a reírnos, sobretodo yo. El Espíritu Navideño se apoderaba de mí rápidamente.

"Okay! Vamos ya!" me apuró al correr con los fuegos artificiales. Lo seguí y los tomé, "Tienes el encendedor?" le pregunté.

Me lo dio para poder prender los fuegos artificiales y lo hice. Segundos después, corrí hacia él a la vez que nuestros oídos captaban la explosión de luz que se formó unos pasos delante de nosotros. Nuestros ojos se mezclaron con un mar de colores que fluían en el cielo que nos devolvió la magia de la Navidad. Éramos los únicos tirando fuegos artificiales, pero no me importó. Para mí, estos eran sinónimo de felicidad, y era felicidad lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Pero Dean me la supo hacer sentir, siempre lo hizo. Lo miré, me miró. Ambos nos sonreímos, con amor rondando nuestras miradas.

"Muchas gracias, Dean, eres el mejor" lo admiraba como nunca admiré a nadie. Lo abracé tan fuerte, como si nunca fuera a soltarlo, y luego sentí sus brazos alrededor mío también.

"Ni lo menciones, hermanito" me contestó mientras movía mi cabello. Dejamos de abrazarnos y nos pusimos a disfrutar el espectáculo de luces.

...

Mi mente volvió de ese viaje. Miré a Dean otra vez después de recordar lo que hizo por mí en ese momento. Él siempre intentó protegerme, de mantenerme a salvo, él siempre dijo que yo era su responsabilidad, y aunque a él no le gustan las responsabilidades, cuidarme fue la que mas disfrutó hacer y en la que era el mejor. Mucho mejor que Papá. A veces se comportó como mi propio padre, y es tan poco común decir eso pero es verdad. Siempre intentó hacerme feliz, de mostrarme que no importara cuan mal estaba la situación, él siempre iba a hacer que todo mejorara. Y me siento la peor persona del mundo por fallarle tantas veces incluso sabiendo todo lo que él hizo por mí. Murió por mí, sacrificó todo por mí, él seria capaz de prenderle fuego a la lluvia por mí pero qué hay de mí? Lo decepcioné, lo dejé solo un tiempo atrás. Mentí, le mantuve secretos, le **fallé**, y no creo que alguna vez me perdone por eso, pero extrañamente él sí lo hizo, y se lo voy a recompensar. Estoy intentando ser una mejor persona solo por él. Quiero mostrarle que lo siento y que estoy aquí para él también, que jamás lo voy a dejar solo de nuevo y que me preocupo por él como él se preocupa por mí. Porque no estaría vivo si no fuera por él, no sería feliz si no fuera por él. Y tengo que agradecerle a Dios, los ángeles, o a quien sea por darme la chance de compartir mi vida con un hombre como él, noble, honorable, un **héroe**. Estoy orgulloso de ser el hermano menor de Dean Winchester.

...

**Y? qué tal? Les gustó? :D espero que sí. Aun sigo pensando que el de inglés está mejor ._. (debe ser porque me gusta más ese idioma xD) en fin… como regalo quiero que me dejen reviiiewwws! Porfis ^w^ se los voy a agradecer mucho y voy a contestarles a todos :) Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic! :D**

**Va dedicado especialmente a sammynanci ^w^ gracias por todo, amiga :)**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Y también FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! QUE COMIENCEN UN 2012 DE LA MEJOR MANERA! **

**Adiós :D**


End file.
